


Umbrella Flower

by bananafishings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Cat Ears, Fluff, M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: Sanma is perhaps very intrigued by Bonito Rice and those cat ears of his.Written for the wonderful Al Dente: A Food Fantasy Zine.





	Umbrella Flower

Bonito Rice was noticing something about Sanma.

Whenever they were alone together in the house, Bonito Rice would inevitably catch Sanma staring at him. Sanma would just look at him, eyes focused and yet far away; almost like he was stuck in a dream-like trance.

Even if it was a little strange, Bonito Rice thought it was rather amusing. Especially when their eyes would inevitably met and Sanma would quickly look away, furiously pretending that he hadn’t just been stealing glances. He would just go back to petting his cats, acting like he didn’t have a care in the world.

It didn’t bother Bonito, not at all. He was just curious to see if Sanma would ever speak up about what he wanted.

See, Bonito Rice actually already had his suspicions about what had Sanma so worked up.

It might have something to do with the fluffy ears that sit on the top of his head.

Time went on and the staring continued to happen. Always, Sanma acted aloof and Bonito didn’t do anything about it.

So, on a warm and sunny afternoon, Bonito Rice finally takes action.

They sit in opposite sides of the room, playing with some kittens, sitting in comfortable silence. However, just like clockwork, out of the corner of his eye then Bonito sees Sanma staring.

He coughs to grab the other Food Soul’s attention, and Sanma snaps out of his thoughts.

Bonito Rice decides that he really has nothing to lose, so he gets straight to the point.

“Sanma, were you thinking of touching my ears?” He asks, a little cautious, keeping his voice steady.

Sanma replies a little too quickly, face turning pink. “Oh, no. I just. Was looking.”

“Looking? At my cat ears?” Bontio asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Yes.” Sanma says, expression blank, face still flushed.

“I see. For what reason are you looking at them Sanma?”

“I’m going to go now. Excuse me.”

The abrupt answer leaves no room for discussion and Sanma bolts, one of the kittens following him out of the room.

Bonito Rice decides to let it go, at least for now. 

It’s barely the next day, and Bonito finds himself in the same situation.

Once again, they’re in the same room, all of Sanma and Bonito’s cat friends soaking up attention and sunshine.

Eventually, Bonito can once again feel the gaze upon his ears. He can feel them twitching more than usual.

Bonito Rice speaks up once more.

“Um, Sanma. Were you thinking of touching my ears again?” He says, perhaps a little too loudly. Just to make sure Sanma has heard.

Having his thoughts seemingly read out loud startles Sanma so badly that he jumps. The sudden movement jostles the white cat he’s holding and it scrambles out of his arms. Sanma looks dejected from the cat leaving. He also seems to be too embarrassed to look Bonito Rice directly in the face. Bontio almost feels bad. Almost.

“Maybe.” Sanma finally says after minutes of silence.

“Maybe?” Bonito replies.

“Yes, it’s just. they look very soft.” Sanma is still looking at anywhere but his face, and Bonito makes an important decision right then and there.

“Hey Sanma, if you want to pet them, I guess you can just go ahead and ask.” He says.

“I apologize for all the trouble, it wasn’t—wait, what?” Sanma looks confused, not sure if he really heard that right.

“Well, normally I don’t let anyone touch them, but if you promise to be gentle. I’ll let you Sanma.” Bonito Rice promises, and Sanma is smiling now, looking braver. Bonito Rice feels himself smiling too.

“Oh! I would, very much like that then. So, can I pet your ears? Right now?” Sanma is all too eager, but Bonito Rice finds that he doesn’t mind it at all.

Bontio happily nods, sealing the deal. “If it would make you happy, you can go ahead.”

With that, Sanma stands up and sits down next to Bonito Rice. With careful and steady hands Sanma reaches out and begins to pet Bonito’s ears. Starting with just a few light pats and strokes.

“Wow.” Sanma says, and Bonito holds in a laugh.

Sanma continues to pet his ears, his experienced cat-petting hands feeling more good than Bonito thought they could.

Sanma’s hands are gentle, petting down his ears with practiced hands. Sanma also scratches them in just the right way and Bonito Rice closes his eyes. He’s the one soaking up the attention now.

Before Bonito Rice knows it, he’s purring. A steady rhythm filling up the room.

Purr. Purr. Purr.

When Bonito Rice opens his eyes and looks at Sanma, and the other looks about ready to ascend. 

His purrs gently cease as Sanma’s hand motions stop.

Sanma moves to put his hand away, looking very satisfied; but Bonito feels that he isn’t done yet.

He faces Sanma straight on and asks: “Can you do that again Sanma? Right now? It actually felt really nice.” Bonito does feel a little shy and awkward for asking, but he made it this far already. So maybe it would be alright.

Sanma smiles in a way that Bonito Rice has never seen before, and he’s glad that he worked up the courage to make the request.

“Of course. Gladly.” He says, reaching up to Bonito’s cat ears. His hands once again begin to gently stroke the fur, and Bonito Rice sighs in contentment. Sanma takes that as a cue to also begin scratching. Bonito Rice tilts his head, enjoying the attention being lavished upon him. His eyes close, and the purrs from deep within him start up again. 

Purr. Purr. Purr.

He could see himself getting used to this. 

“You can pet my head too.” He announces, and Sanma is happy to oblige.

“I would like that Bonito. I’ll do it since you asked.” He says, moving from Bonito Rice’s ear to his soft and silky hair without hesitation.

It seems that Sanma could also see himself getting used to this.

Sanma’s hands leave his ears in order to pet his hair. Long practiced fingers place gentle strokes on the top of his head and Bonito Rice makes a happy noise. Sanma laughs a little, and Bonito Rice is so into it that he doesn’t even notice.

Sanma continues to pet him, hands weaving through his head and Bonito Rice leans into the touch, content. His purrs only seem to get louder as Sanma also begins to leave soothing scratches: on the top of his head, the back of his neck, his cat ears, and then back again.

Before he knows it, Bonito Rice is naturally resting his head on Sanma’s shoulder as he continues to get more pets and scritches to his ears and to the rest of his head. They stop talking, but the purrs from Bonito and the satisfied hums from Sanma fill up the room.

He is definitely glad he brought up the staring to Sanma.

Later on when they’re both resting in the warm sunshine, Bonito Rice makes another request.

“That was purrfect… would you mind doing this again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two are perhaps the cutest.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
